Frustration
by BuriMaymay
Summary: Oneshot. Sesshomaru isn't acting like himself. What's going on?


A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this. It popped into my head around 1:30 this morning and just wouldn't let me sleep until I finished writing it. -rolls eyes- I own none of the characters and the park is something I made up. So, if there is actually a Yamata park out there...well...I don't own it.

Anyways, enjoy, and I wish you and your family a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year.

_

* * *

Why were guys so difficult?_, Kagome thought as she huffed down the sidewalk. She and Sesshomaru had been dating for over two years now, and he still hated showing affection in public. Same with emotions, but that was nothing new. She just expected that he would have treated her different in public, considering she was his girlfriend.

She grumbled as she continued on her way. This small episode was probably due to the fact that one of her coworkers had asked her whether or not she had a boyfriend…even after the recent company party that he attended as her date. Granted, this coworker was a little dense, but seriously? This was just ridiculous.

Now, Kagome wasn't like most girls when it came to romance. She was more of a unique soul. She really didn't need all the lovey dovey romance crap that seemed to be thrown around more and more frequently as the years rolled on. However, she was still a woman and receiving small tokens of affection would have been appreciated. No, of course, nothing like diamonds or a new car, like all the commercials were advertising. Something as simple as a flower or a couple chocolates. Hell, even a simple text message would have sufficed!

"Ugh, is that so much to ask?" she questioned out loud. She received a few strange looks before she finally understood that she had spoken to strangers. A sheepish grin passed across her face as a small blush dusted her cheeks. A few embarrassing moments passed (thanks to the red hand preventing her from crossing the street) before she continued, finally reaching her destination. She trudged up the stairs of her apartment building, finally reaching the third floor. She grabbed her keys from her purse and arrived at her apartment door, which was a little ways down the hall. She unlocked her door and trudged in, throwing her purse onto the couch.

"Buyo, I'm home," Kagome said glumly, taking her shoes off in the process. After a brief stretch, she jumped on her couch, disrupting the orange and black tabby from his catnap. He glared at her and muttered under his breath in his own little kitty way. She snickered at him and grabbed the remote from underneath his belly. He attempted to swat at her, but decided that it wasn't worth the effort. The television turned on and Kagome randomly flipped through channels. She finally landed on one at random, not knowing what it was until she finally focused.

A romantic comedy. She glared at the television. This just wasn't her day. More like her week. For some reason, not to mention with the lack of public affection or even favors of affection, the private affection had been dimming as well. Something was bothering Sesshomaru, but he was closing up like he always did. And he had been working longer hours at his work. She knew that he wouldn't cheat on her, because that wasn't in his nature. However, she was concerned enough to talk to her best friend about it. Sango only said that she would find out soon enough when he was ready to tell her. And that conversation had been a week ago! She sighed heavily but was soon taken from her thoughts.

Her phone vibrated. Well, that was odd. She wasn't expecting a text message. Digging through her purse, Kagome located her phone. Flipping it open, she found the text was from Sesshomaru. She furrowed her brow as she read what the message contained.

_Meet me at Yamata Park at 6. Wear something nice. _

She blinked. That was odd. They hadn't scheduled a date night for tonight. Shrugging, she glanced at her watch and gasped. She only had 45 minutes to get ready! Scrambling off of the couch, she rushed into her bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

_5:56_. This had been the fifth time in the past minute that she had checked her watch. Kagome felt a little silly standing in her finery. She decided to wear her new strapless black dress that clung to her curves like a second skin. She wore black heels to complete the look, as well as some silver bangles and the crescent moon pendant that Sesshomaru had given her on their anniversary.

She glanced down at her watch again. _5:58_. Now she was just getting plain freaked out. Normally Sesshomaru was at least 10 minutes early for their dates, and she hadn't seen him at all. She glared at the next man that decided to leer at her, thankful that she at least packed her knife in her purse. She sighed once more and rocked on her heels.

"Kagome" a voice called from behind her. She turned around and her heart stopped.

Sesshomaru looked magnificent. He wore an inky black tux paired with a metallic silver tie. His gleaming hair was let loose instead of the normal plait that he seemed to enjoy and was blowing in the slight breeze. What really amazed Kagome was the intensity of his golden eyes, which were running up and down her form. His eyes finally reached hers and she melted. A small smile formed on his face as he beckoned her forward. She giggled and hurried the last couple steps to meet him, snuggling into his arms when she reached him. She inhaled his spicy scent and unconsciously began to relax. He gave her a squeeze before releasing her. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her after him, taking her deeper into the park.

No words were needed as they made their way. Kagome was admiring the beautiful trees that lined the path (as well as the stunning picture her beau made), while Sesshomaru seemed focused on getting them to their destination. He stopped after they had been walking for a few minutes. Kagome made a motion to follow him, but he shook his head, silently telling her to stay put. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she watched him disappear behind a bush. Not a minute had passed when he returned.

She gasped. Nestled inside his grasp was a small red rose. He smiled at her expression.

"I know that you love roses," he stated as he handed her the flower. She brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply, savoring the wonderful floral smell. She tucked the flower behind her ear, enjoying the fact that she could still smell the lovely scent. He surprised her further when he pulled a dozen red roses from behind his back, presenting them to her. Now, by this time, Kagome was getting a little suspicious. It wasn't her birthday, and their anniversary wasn't for another couple of months. Had she forgotten a memo or some other special occasion? She accepted the bouquet that was handed to her. Sesshomaru beckoned her once more to follow, which she did instantly. He finally showed her what was behind the bush.

A large checkered blanket was resting on the grass. A wicker basket rested on top of the blanket, as well as two sets of plates and silverware. No candles were lit, but it was early enough to not need any light.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed quietly, glancing back at Sesshomaru. He smiled even larger and ushered her to the blanket. She set the bouquet aside as he began to dish up their dinner.

After they had enjoyed the meal (her favorite, chicken alfredo and homemade dinner rolls), Sesshomaru stood and extended a hand to Kagome. She took it, and he hoisted her to her feet. Confusion swirled in her cinnamon eyes as she looked up at him. He just smiled and placed both her hands around his neck while he placed both his hands on her waist. He began to sway back and forth. A small noise startled her before she realized that he was humming. Sesshomaru was dancing with her and even provided the music…in public!

It was all just too much. First he was acting like something was wrong and showing next to no affection to this. Tears began to cloud her vision, as she looked down, suddenly more interested in Sesshomaru's tie. They stopped swaying when he noticed her distress.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

She sniffed. "I just don't understand you, Sesshomaru. For the past week you've been acting all strange and not acting affectionate around me. Is something wrong? Have I done something wrong?"

A moment passed. Then another. She gulped and forced her eyes to look at his. What she saw shocked her. His eyes had never held so much emotion before, and they were staring at her with a tenderness that she had never seen. He smiled at her, his left dimple showing momentarily. Breaking their embrace, he continued to watch her as he began to kneel on one knee.

"Kagome, from the day I met you, you have been the light in my life. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with and I know my actions are confusing. But, you are my best friend and my only love." He fumbled for something in his jacket pocket as she watched him wide eyed. He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. Inside was nestled a beautiful silver ring, complete with a diamond in the center. Two smaller sapphire stones surrounded the diamond, adding some color to the enchanting ring.

Her eyes widened further as tears began to form. He smiled up at her, a little bit of tension showing in his gaze. It hit her like a ton of bricks. This was why he had been distant; this was why he hadn't talked with her as much. Even men like Sesshomaru get nervous sometimes.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" he asked, hope lacing his words. Tears streamed down her face as she launched herself into his arms. The unexpected weight dislodged his balance, which sent him flying to the ground, but he didn't mind. Sesshomaru had his answer.


End file.
